


Eureka! in the night (when hearts collide)

by ipborgdan



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Survivor’s Club
Genre: Amnesia, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, clem dies in this one, eventual Tetanus Shots, lion king live action, sensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipborgdan/pseuds/ipborgdan
Summary: When hearts collide.An alternate look on that sensual ointment night. What could have been if Sydney wasn’t a coward.





	1. awoooooga awooga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chugga chugga CHOO CHOO

Dark and stormy night, Benji and Cal were sitting. Stars in the sky were blue and starry, twinkling and handsome. The night air was humid and cold as balls, which was romantic. Benji’s face was square. Cal’s face was also square but in a more muscular way rather than boring. Cal reached towards Benji, with a tender and longing gaze. Benji looked back with a yearning but oblivious look. He flinched away from her hand. “Let me help you,” Cal said with a silky voice. His stormy eyes closed as he took a deep breath in. “I... cant,” he said with a ruff ‘n’ raspy voice. “I’m volatile.”  
“I don’t care,” she cried. “You have to take care of those bruises.” She reached for him again, and brushed her fingers on his wenis. “Eureka!” he yelped, pulling back sharply. “What?!” Cal said, confused. “Did I hurt you?” Benji opened his mouth and the Lion King Live Action Soundtrack erupted forth from his lungs.  
tears puddled in cals eyes. she glanced down at her wrist where the lyrics to the Circle of Life had been stamped since birth. “my god,,,” she whispered.  
On Benji’s exposed wenis was a chartreuse heart that hadn’t been there before. They stared at each other, mouths stupidly agape. Could this mean....... they were soulmates?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hope u enjoyed the first chapter!! characters belong to max and syd. omggggg benji is soooooo HAWT!! get it cal!! like comment and subscribe, no criticisms please. fjorester forever xoxo


	2. benji built like zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mal has rabies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B  
> i can’t go on
> 
> (Author’s Note: I Literally Died. they were soulmates *oh my god they were soulmates*)

After discovering that the two of them were soulmates, Benji fainted. Cal freaked out a bunch and started hollering and it awaoke the others (Mal Herry Clem).   
“Please help Benji is fainted!!” she hollered.

  
Mal dashed to her side, mouth foaming, and slapped Benji’s cheeks (facial cheeks). She also had rabies, more on that later.

  
“Aughsgh…” Benji said. His breath exhaled bubbles,but not the rabies kind. The dish soap kind His amethyst orbs opened. “Wh-... where am I???..” he muttered.  
Cal leaned in close, romantically. “I don’t know what the fuck she says here.”

  
Benji stares up at her. Clem and Herry watch in a gay silence. They’re secondary characters to this fic so they won’t do much. Wait for your own series, guys. (A/N: Clem does die later on keep reading XD. Herry is a junk)

  
“Whomstdvell…” Benji starts, his voice sounding like a himbo, “Whomstdvell are you?”

  
THE FAINTING GAVE HIM AMNESIA WIG

  
tbc (to be continued…)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: dw this is the hurt…. brace yourselves for the comfort…. and then… the Lemon don’t like don’t read boyxgirl very forbidden)


	3. archius x benji: part 3 of eureka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benji: hrrngh
> 
> benji: soup
> 
> [benji tried to swim in lava]

PIRATES!!!!!........ SAND PIRATES

SO benjoy nand his crew and his beaityuofl love Callypsio like form the primates of the caribeano Movie were in the sand wastes. Hozier was there he sang a songs he said with his maw gaping inhumanely “ From the day he was born He was trouble He was the thorn In his mother's side She tried in vain But he never caused her nothing but shame He left home the day she died From the day she was gone All he wanted Was rock 'n' Roll porn Und a motorbike Shooting up junk He was a lowdown, cheap little punk Taking everyone for a ride When Eddie said he didn't like his Teddy You knew he was a no-good kid But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife What a guy, makes you cry, und I did Everybody shoved him I very nearly loved him I said, hey, listen to me Stay sane inside insanity But he locked the door and threw away the key But he must have been drawn Into something Making him warn Me in a note which reads (what's it say, what's it say?) I'm out of my head Oh, hurry, or I may be dead They mustn't carry out their evil deeds (aah) When Eddie said he didn't like his Teddy You knew he was a no-good kid But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife What a guy, makes you cry, und I did When Eddie said he didn't like his Teddy You knew he was a no-good kid But when he threatened your life With a switch-blade knife What a guy (whoa, oh, oh) Makes you cry (hey, hey, hey) Und I did (hey-ey)”

So any wat they wen to the sand wastes and they foudnd …… SOME SAND PIRATEYS they wer eriding this giant SAND SHIP httat cut therougj the sand with its oars and stufff the shio was pirated by a SMEXY VAMPI named Arch Duke Ferdianand. They used tonbe BEST BFFS WITH herry the slut who plays the Kazoo Kid kalale. 

So any way im going to skip the exposition they ge t capyired CAPTURED by the archus un vampir and he thriws the rest ovverboard EXCEPT BANJO !!!!! (blushes) (AN this is where it gets really juicy

Benji turns to aquarius and hebe has a stern face on “ arhcus my friends tho”

Archus shakes theirn head and their eues turned blue “doesn;t mayyer we will kiss now”

And then they kissed and did every smexy position, including hugging, kissing on the MOUTH, sitting NEXT to each other, holmding HAMSD, (they both have two, so there were four hands and they were all holding each othenr at the same time), and also Extreme Penetration Mens Mankini Costume Adults Cheeky Novelty Christmas Swimsuit Stag Do Outfit.

The end….. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better than Cats (2019)!


End file.
